Un día con mala suerte
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — SasuSaku: Gatito, gatito de mala suerte: ¿Por qué a mí? Sólo he tenido desgracias... ¿Qué?... ¿Esto también se le llama mala suerte?


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. ___Un día con mala suerte_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - One-Shot - AU - Humor - General

**Notas de Kazu: **¡**K**onichiwa!

Salió éste One-Shot porque el Internet se fue por un rato —dependo mucho del Internet—, y qué más que hacer un One-Shot.

Saqué la idea de mi hermano que últimamente ha tenido mucha mala suerte. Me dice que rompió un espejo, y se rió porque eso le recuerda que es mala suerte. Y al parecer sí porque le ha pasado taaantas cosas. Y el problema de mala suerte que está pasando ahora —de una lista de un sinfín de cosas— es que ha roto la laptop de una amiga y le tocó pagarla, y ahora que no tiene dinero... y aún sigue con su racha. Me dice que el universo conspira contra él, ya que cuando le pasa algo malo a él —según él— los planetas se alinean xDD Ya está loco xD.

Este One-Shot se lo dedico a él =) Para ver si algún día se acaba esto...

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Gatito, gatito de mala suerte: ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Sólo he tenido desgracias... ¿Qué?... ¿Esto también se le llama mala suerte?

·

**Un**** dí****α**** con**** mα****l****α**** su****erte**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

— ¡**M**aldita sea!... ¡Maldita sea! Voy a llegar tarde.

·

Caminabas por el mismo sendero de todas las mañanas. El mismo camino que te lleva al mismo lugar. Llegas al mismo edificio que sólo te hace recordar, lo mísera que eras frente a sus ojos. Que molesto, ese chico es tan guapo y lo único que haces es fantasear con él. ¡Haz algo, Sakura!

Hm… un gato negro pasa enfrente de ti. Maldición, mala suerte.

·

—¡No, profesora, por favor déjeme pasar!... ¡Onegai!—tus ojos esmeralda se humedecían, apenas tienes doce años y ya aprendes a manipular a la gente. ¡¿Por qué no lo intentas con él?!

—Está bien, Sakura-chan, pasa, pero a la otra llegas temprano, ¿sí? —tú asientes con la cabeza, mientras que con tu mano te secabas unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes, usando la cara más arrepentida que pudiste hacer. La profesora te sonríe y te deja pasar… Tramposa.

Llegas a tu salón de clases, y lo primero que haces es buscar con la mirada a ese chico especial… ¡Sí vino a la escuela! Bien, hoy será otro día en que fracases de no poderle decir lo que sientes. Frunces el ceño… bien, bien, seré positiva. ¡Tu puedes, Sakura! ¡Ese chico es todo un bombón! Y no se debe desperdiciar. Te acercas a él con cuidado y nerviosismo, aún sin ser detectada… hasta que por un movimiento torpe, casi tropiezas y golpeas la mesa en donde él se ubica. Y te mira a los ojos… ¡Qué impacto! Esos ojos te dejaron como piedra. Hoy anda malhumorado.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmph.

Creo que él nunca aprenderá sobre los "modales". ¿Se lo dirás ya…?

—Etto… Sasuke-kun, quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

Él te fulmina con la mirada, eso quiere decir "no", ¿verdad? Sí, ya lo sabemos, nosotras somos su Fan #1, ¿qué no sabemos de él? Te hechas para atrás con rapidez, esos ojos si que te espantan. Al parecer, ese maldito gato negro sí que te dio mala suerte, Sakurita.

—Bien, niños, les diré sus calificaciones: Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, Sasuke Uchiha diez, bla, bla, bla, Naruto Uzumaki cinco, bla, bla, bla, Sakura Haruno siete.

¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Un siete?! No puede ser, nosotras somos muy inteligentes ¡Maldito gato negro!

·

¡Genial! Primero llegas tarde, luego tropiezas y Sasuke te mira feo y está malhumorado, luego sacas siete en un examen, en el receso se te cae la comida en la ropa, te rompiste una mano jugando a las carreritas, se te perdió el dinero que traías en el bolsillo y Sasuke, una vez más te fulminó con la mirada… ¡Y sabe dios por qué!... ¿Algo puede ir peor?...

·

Al parecer sí.

·

—¡Cuidado!—una pelota viene directo a tu cara.

·

Se hace más grande la pelota…

Más grande…

Más grande…

Más grande...

·

·

¡PAM! ¡En la cara!

·

·

Por el impacto, empiezas a caminar torpemente hacia atrás, quizás tu nariz está sangrando, te vas a caer… ¡Te vas a caer, Sakura!... ¡Voltea!

·

·

Muak (Beso)

·

·

N-no puedo creerlo… ¡Shanaroo! ¡Nuestro primer beso! ¡Y con Sasuke-kun!

Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras. ¿verdad?

·

·

¿A esto se le llama mala suerte?

No lo sé, pero le agradezco al gato negro… ¡Bendito gato negro!

·

·

Mmm… ¿Cuánto durará éste beso?

·

**Fι****n**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

**x**D. Listo, espero que les haya gustado; sí, es muy corto porque sólo lo hice porque estaba aburrida, ¿qué haría sin la Internet? Recuerden comentar por medio de sus lindos reviews y mando los mejores deseos a mi hermano para que alguna vez se le pase su racha de mala suerte =).

Se cuidan mucho. Adiós.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
